


As above water,So below ocean

by silentalice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Strife（bottom）, Little Mermaid Elements, Looking forward to your comments and l’m willing to reply, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Sephiroth (Top), Tentacles, Tentacles Sex, 小美人魚AU, 觸手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice
Summary: 請各位點Chapter找Chapter 01開始閱讀嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※SC，童話AU  
> ※請各位多多留言喔~~~我會很開心地回復的~~~

在深邃遼的海底，有一個人魚國，人魚們數百年來一直生活在這裡。

其中最靠近人類的地方，是尼布爾村，它可不像人類想像中的荒涼，地上都是最細最美的青藍色沙子，長著很多稀奇的花草。它們的枝幹和葉子都非常柔軟，順著水波左右搖擺。大大小小的魚兒像飛鳥一樣，自由地穿梭在這些顏色艷麗的花兒中。

小人魚克勞德史特萊夫就出生在這裡，他擁有美麗的金髮，如同寶石一般的眼睛，還有比地上細沙更美麗的青藍色魚尾。他和他媽媽一起生活。在他們家附近，有一艘人類的沈船。沒有什麼人魚想靠近它，但小小的克勞德卻很喜歡在裡面探險，船上有許多人類的雕像和褪色的畫作，看起來就像來自另一個世界一樣。因此小克勞德對人類世界充滿著好奇。

他常常纏著問媽媽關於人類的事，他的媽媽瞭解的不多，但她警告孩子，要是讓人類看到的話，他們會把人魚抓走，送到任何人都不知道的地方，連生死都不知道。

克勞德的好奇心不滿足於媽媽的警告。因此他在村裡到處找人問。終於有一位年紀大約130多歲的老人魚，願意陪小孩子說故事。

抓捕人魚的事情確實有，大部分都是一些會魔法的人類，是的，不是所有人類都會魔法。稱為巫師或女巫的人，委託不那麼害怕厄運的人類來抓捕。當然被抓走後的人魚都沒再回來了。被抓走的同伴們多半都還擁有很長的壽命，真是可憐，說到這裡老人魚有點哀傷

陸地上的人類，是把死去後化為泡沫的人魚視為不祥之物的，因為人魚是沒有他們所謂的「靈魂」的生物（聽起來像是甚麼寶物一樣，克勞德想）。他們認為要是在航行的途中看到人魚或聽到人魚的歌聲，都是一種兇兆，看到或聽到的船員要被關起來幾天後才能再放出來。

人類同時也厭惡海妖，海妖會掀翻人類的船隻，還會創造島的幻影誘捕人類。有時強大的人類會前來抓捕海妖，但是成功的機率不高，因為和對人類毫無威脅的人魚不一樣，海妖能輕鬆迷惑人類，讓人類勇士們忘記自己的目的，跳下水去成為海妖的食物。

當然人類沒有尾巴，他們用兩枝粗壯的笨重的器官，人類稱之為腿的東西代替。在沒有水的陸地上行動；非要渡過海洋的話，他們就把陸上巨大的花草，他們稱之為樹木的東西砍下，做成船舶（對就像克勞德家附近的那個一樣，不過它壞了）好讓不善於游泳的他們渡海。

小克勞德越聽越入迷，他很想要親自去海上看看。不過人魚國有規定，人魚十六歲以後才算成年，成年後才能離開家鄉，去到其他地方包括海面。

他盼呀盼的，終於，他十六歲的這天終於到了。他向媽媽和朋友們道別，很開心的往海面出發了。浮上海面後，他偷偷來到看的見陸地城市的淺海，謹記著不能讓人類看到的原則，偷偷從礁石後觀察人類港口的一切。他看到人類用腿行走，看到用來代替尾巴的船隻，也看到許多老人魚沒說的，諸如各種味道，從它們裝載的箱子和路上的花草散發出來的香氣，以及各式各樣的聲音。克勞德聽不懂人類的語言，不過教堂的鐘聲和樂器演奏的聲音，讓他感到十分悅耳。

克勞德就這麼遠遠地陶醉在人類世界好一會兒，突然聽見震耳欲聾的砲響。克勞德好奇的往聲音發出的地方游去。原來是這個國家的海軍要出海，士兵正在軍艦上放禮砲呢。克勞德從未見過這麼大這麼豪華的船隻，他遠遠地望著士兵們列隊上了船，拔錨啟程。離開港口奔向大海。克勞德隨即跟了上去。

船上所有士兵都穿著潔白筆挺的軍裝，其中最俊美的是年輕的將軍。他有一頭如同將月亮和星星紡成紗一般的銀髮，以及比任何克勞德看過的雕像都更完美的五官。他時常站在船頭，在陽光和月光照映下他的銀髮閃閃發光。克勞德著迷地看著軍艦上的士兵們，對他來說能近距離看著人類，算是小時候的夢想成真了，他捨不得就這麼回家，不知不覺他跟著軍艦，來到了海妖的水域。這裡到處都是礁島和礁石，對大船來說是十分危險的。

『這裡是…！難道他們要？？』

從大船上放下幾艘小船，每艘小船上都有兩名士兵和一個沉重的大砲，接著銀髮將軍也乘上一隻小船，帶領著他的軍隊浩浩蕩蕩地前往礁石區。很快的，各個士兵就在礁岩後面躲好，將軍則是踏上其中一塊最高的礁岩，左手持著一把閃閃發光的武器，右手將一個小袋子裡的物品灑進海裡，其他士兵也紛紛效仿。不一會兒，礁石區就湧現了大量海妖。其中最大的一隻衝向將軍所在的礁石

克勞德緊張極了，他覺得將軍要被海妖吃掉了。然而這件事並沒有發生，震耳欲聾的砲聲再度響起，許多海妖直接被炸死，至於最大的那隻海妖呢，將軍乾脆俐落地揮刀斬落了幾隻牠伸過去的巨大前肢，牠痛得翻滾，卻不甘心的繼續試圖用剩下的觸手捲住將軍，結果除了讓他損失更多外徒勞無功。將軍優雅的在礁石間穿梭，接著，他回到了最開始的那塊礁岩，他放下刀，笑著望著重傷的海妖。巨大海妖奮力衝向他，轟的一聲，所有砲台同時向海妖開火，將軍跳入水裡躲避，巨大海妖被炸死後和牠的同類一起浮在海面上。

『好…好厲害的人！！』克勞德內心對將軍佩服不已。

然而勝利喜悅沒持續太久。在將軍帶著大海妖和士兵們回航時，出現另一艘大船，擄走了將軍和大海妖屍體。

『怎…怎麼辦？』

那艘船把將軍關在甲板上的一個籠子裡，克勞德擔心地跟著，他們離將軍的船越來越遠了。

天色漸暗，突然間烏雲密布，剛剛平靜無風的海面狂風大作，海浪一波高過一波。克勞德隨著大浪看著船上情況，一群人手忙腳亂的收起船帆，幾個開船的人面露驚慌，這場暴風雨來的毫無徵兆兇猛無比，所有船員臉都嚇白了。除了囹圄內的將軍外。

很快地，暴風將船桅吹斷了，船身發出斷裂的格格聲響，大浪將甲板和船艙的碎屑捲入海中，克勞德必須小心翼翼地避開避免它們傷到自己。突然，一個巨浪重重打在甲板上，把關著將軍的籠子打壞了，此時早已沒人在意他，他抓著一個木桶跳入海裡。克勞德想跟上去，此時一個巨浪又打過來，人魚只好潛入海底躲避，那艘船被巨浪撕碎了，殘骸和破片威脅著克勞德，他不得不潛入更深的海底，然後往將軍逃走的方向迅速游去。

當回到水面上時，風雨已經逐漸變小了，克勞德開始在海面上尋找將軍的蹤影。他找了好久，直到天空變藍太陽升起都找不到，著急地不得了。

一隻海鷗見到他，好奇地飛下來問他發生什麼事，他把將軍的事情說了，海鷗說。

「啊，你在找一個人類，那邊的島上好像有一個哪。」

那是一個無人的小島。將軍正在沿岸沙洲上休憩，為了避免失溫，將軍將衣服脫得一絲不掛後放在桶上晾乾。克勞德在淺水處的岩石後面偷偷觀察。為將軍似乎沒有受傷而感到很高興。

「不用躲了，這裡沒有其他人。」

將軍突然看向他躲藏的地方，克勞德嚇了一跳，他不知道人類會說人魚話。

將軍慢慢走向他，沐浴在陽光下的將軍有著強壯的胸膛和腰部，全身上下肌肉線條流暢有力，沒有一點贅肉。看起來宛如活過來的雕像，或者更像是那些長者口中的神祇，克勞德看呆了好一會兒，等到將軍走到他身邊才想起，他似乎應該要跑掉？

「別擔心，我不會傷害你。能請教你一直跟著我的理由嗎？」

「你…你會說人魚話？」

「一個小魔法，讓我在說我自己的語言時也讓你聽懂，同時也能理解你說的話。」

會魔法的人類！？克勞德嚇得全身緊繃。將軍看了卻笑了起來。

「不要緊張，我不會拔你的鱗片和骨頭去賣的。」

接下來的時間，克勞德把從小到大的問題傾巢而出，將軍則是耐心而溫柔的滿足人魚的好奇心。

「……原來你是第一次來海面上呀，我還想說怎麼有這麼大膽的人魚。」

「你早就看見我了？？」

「是啊，不過我假裝沒發現，我可不想去禁閉室待。」

「你會魔法？你是巫師嗎？」

「這可是秘密，」將軍將手指放到唇邊，「要幫我向人類保密哦！」

將軍邊說話邊挑揀著沙洲上的船隻殘骸，接著把一大捆木板帶到岸上。然後找一個海浪能拍打到的沙灘上坐下，繼續回答克勞德的問題。他們時而輕鬆大笑，時而認真探討，將軍撿起一根木棒在沙地上畫著，和人魚談論著人類的世界。不論克勞德提出怎樣的問題，他始終溫柔和氣耐心地講述，不論多麼瑣碎的小事，在他口中都顯得那麼有趣。

愉快的談天持續了很久，直到將軍發現潮水越來越高，他便站起身來，將剛剛蒐集的東西移向更內陸的地方，接著他開始用木板開始堆成一座小山，克勞德好奇地看著，發現他詢問的眼神，將軍轉過身耐心的解釋

「等它們乾了我就生火造煙，其他海上的人類就會知道我在這裡，然後派小船過來，那時你要趕緊潛入海中，別讓他們發現了。」

克勞德眼睛一下子黯淡了。

「你…你要回去陸地上，那個…用石頭蓋的『城堡』裡了嗎？」

「我沒住在城堡裡，那是給國王王后王子公主等住的。不過我確實得去那裡見國王一面。」

「嗯……」

可是即使不住在城堡裡，將軍平時住的，肯定也是自己到不了的地方。只是一時意外，才讓他們兩在這海洋與陸地的交界相遇。

想到這裡，克勞德心裡升起了一股悲傷。

大約也是意識到人魚的心情，將軍默默地放下手邊的東西，靜靜地坐在漲潮的沙灘上。

突然間他落入一個溫暖的懷抱，是將軍一把將他攬進懷裡。

「！！」

將軍接著伸手撫摸他在陽光下閃閃發光的尾巴。

「呀啊！」

「噢，」對方立刻放開了他，「對不起，我只是...太好奇了，忍不住想知道這麼漂亮的地方觸感如何，非常抱歉。」

將軍站起來，退後幾步，克勞德突然不知道哪裡來的勇氣，對將軍說:

「那..那我也要摸摸你的!」

將軍一陣愕然後笑著走回淺灘坐下。人魚迫不及待的摸上他一直以來好奇不已的部位，也就是人類的腿。

「原來人類的腿是硬的嗎？咦咦，又變軟了......?」克勞德小心的捏著將軍健壯的腿。

將軍任由他好奇的探索，偶爾摸摸他的頭和尾巴。和看上去清澈透亮的藍不同，感覺有棘刺的突起和崎嶇感。

「這個是…？人類的腿中間原來會長頭髮的嗎？這又是什麼？為甚麼會凸出來，還會抽動？」

人魚好奇地摸上人類兩腿間的「頭髮」。

「呃……」

纖細的手指順著將軍的「頭髮」撥弄，不時拂過銀色草叢裡抽動的巨大樹枝。將軍的內心燃起了一股強烈的慾望。他突然抓住對方的肩膀，問了一句看似和此時毫不相干的話。

「冒昧請教，在人魚的算法裡你是大人還是小孩？」

「我已經是大人了！！我前幾天剛過十六歲生日！！」

克勞德不服氣的說，他有點生氣，將軍也把他當小孩子嗎？。

下一秒，克勞德感到一陣天旋地轉。將軍再也忍耐不住，略顯強硬地把他按在沙灘上，俯身在他耳邊呢喃。

「我再警告你一件事，最好不要這麼輕易地這樣撫摸人類，特別是兩腿之間……」

將軍的聲音低沉沙啞，克勞德感覺猶如被海草輕搔心底一般。

接著將軍和方才不同，一隻手壓著魚尾，另一隻手熱烈撫摸著胸腹、後腰等的地方。克勞德不禁扭動著身體，他不知道自己這些地方這麼敏感，拼命想逃離將軍給予的強大刺激。

「啊、唔唔…」

克勞德呻吟了起來，將軍的動作也越來越大膽。

人類的體溫比人魚高得多，克勞德感覺自己像是抱著溫暖鮮活的陽光一般。那骨節分明的粗壯大手宛如海底熱流，在他的肌膚上愛撫著，他漸漸地染上了將軍的溫度。

『這是怎麼回事？這是什麼感覺？』

人魚的尾部的鱗片是有倒刺的，唯獨一片地方例外，摸起來就向海底花草的葉子一般柔軟滑順。掌心的溫度流連在上面，克勞德覺得那裏的鱗片要被融化了。

「呀啊…那裏是…不可以…」

柔滑的鱗片底下是人魚最私密的部位，從懂事起，大人魚就會教導他們，這裡是「非常重要」的地方，不可以「讓其他生物碰觸」。生日前幾天，媽媽曾經和他說明，這裡是和「伴侶」，「製造」和「飼養」小人魚的地方。克勞德當時是懵懵懂懂，最後媽媽嘆了口氣摸摸他的頭，說或許你應該找個溫柔年長的對象好好引導你。

要是媽媽知道我讓將軍這麼做，她會生氣嗎？

克勞德迷迷糊糊地想著，可他已經被快感俘虜，除了呻吟以外也發不出拒絕的話語。在將軍耳中這些聲音甜美誘人，他也非常享受。

很快地，被鱗片保護的部分便暴露出來。那裏已是一片潮濕，還滲出一股淡淡的異香。他不知道這是人魚誘使交歡的本能反應，害羞不已。

「不用緊張，好好享受吧。」

先是手指進入挑逗，再來是兩腿之間的巨物。緩緩地埋進克勞德的體內。人魚緊緊攀著對方厚實的背部，尖尖的指甲刺入對方的皮肉。交合的快感讓他陷入興奮、慾望和羞恥交錯成的瘋狂之中。他咬住垂到他面前的銀髮，試圖不再讓呻吟洩漏出去。

「別忍耐，我喜歡你的聲音。」

將軍從人魚口中取回頭髮，接著加大力道在對方身體裡探索，克勞德忍不住放聲喊叫出來，將軍臉上露出鼓勵般的微笑。

「好孩子。」

將軍在他體內釋放後，似乎意猶未盡，又將克勞德抱起，將尾巴半扭著固定在大腿，上半身趴在自己肩膀上，接著用手撫弄他剛剛探出頭的部位。

「啊、啊啊…咿…」

和被進入是完全不同的感受，但是快樂的感覺不減。克勞德覺得自己的身體既狂亂又陌生，在達到歡愉的顛峰後，他終於因為體力不支而慢慢進入沉睡。

「睡吧，你不用擔心任何事。」

醒來時，克勞德發現自己躺在一個洞穴裡，海浪在洞口輕輕拍打，現在是落潮，他肯定睡了很久。身旁放著一個銀色的海螺，帶有熟悉的魔法氣息。

克勞德衝出洞穴，眼前正是不久前和將軍交歡的沙洲，一些船隻殘骸依然留在原地，但是將軍的衣服和人卻不見了。

他回到洞穴內撿起海螺，他把海螺放到耳邊，響起將軍溫柔的聲音：

_『很抱歉這樣不告而別了，你睡得很熟，我不忍心叫醒你，因此只能這樣和你道別。希望到時這段訊息不會被海浪帶走。雖然由我來說很奇怪，但我還是要奉勸你下次不要再跟著人類的船了，不可能每次都有這麼幸運。祝你一切安好 賽菲羅斯』_


End file.
